


Papa's trophy

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mention of jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but consider this - Sacha is probably old enough to understand that his papa won. And Romain will bring his trophy home and say ‘Look what papa won for you little man.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie_mayflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_mayflower/gifts).



> Summary from a tumblr post by ellie-mayflower

Romain walked towards the living room, water still dripping down his hair onto his shirt after his shower. He could hear Marion talking to the children in whispered tones. He cautiously approached the door, turning the handle as quietly as possible. He couldn’t hear a sound from inside the room so he pushed the door open.

“Congratulations papa!” yelled Marion and Sacha, holding a small banner between them. In front of the banner sat Simon in his bouncer, gurgling happy at Romain.

Romain walked over to Sacha with a big smile on his face. He picked his eldest up and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” he smiled.

“Did you like it papa?” asked Sacha. “Mama made it but I helped a lot.”

“I love it,” replied Romain, rearranging Sacha on his hip. The two year old squired so Romain put him down.

“Simon helped as well,” said Sacha, rushing over to point out the small handprint on the banner, “but he can’t do much.”

Romain sat on the couch, next to Marion. “You let him play with you paints?” The toddler nodded. “Good boy,” smiled Romain.

Sacha ran out of the room, presumable to get some toys. Romain reached over to unbuckle Simon and placed him on his lap. He turned to Marion and embraced her, thanking her for the gesture. They were interrupted when Sacha came back in.

“It’s nice!” he exclaimed, holding up the big, circular trophy in front of his face.

Marion reached over and took it from him, much to the displeasure of Sacha. “It’s heavy for you,” she said. “You don’t want to drop papa’s trophy, do you?”

Sacha put his down and shook his head. “Just wanted to see it...”

Romain took the trophy from Marion and placed in on the carpet. “There. Now you can look at but not drop it.”

Sacha jogged over and sat next to the trophy. “So you beat everyone?”

Romain positioned himself next to Sacha, Simon still in his arms. “Almost everyone.”

“I thought just the winner got it.”

“Top 3,” said Romain, holding up three fingers to explain his point.

“But you won the trophy, didn’t you?” He was looking up at his papa.

“Yeah, but-”

“So you won!” he happily exclaimed.

Marion placed a hand on Romain’s shoulder. “Yup. Do you want to let Simon see as well?”

With Romain’s help, Sacha helped Simon forward and angled him so he could see the trophy. The little baby burst into laughter as soon as he could see it. The round, curved design led to a strange variation on their faces, something both the children enjoyed.

Romain sat back on the couch as he saw his two sons playing with their reflections in the trophy. Marion placed a hand on his knee. He leaned in for a kiss and she happily obliged. “Well done,” she smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” he said, wrapping an arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulders.

“Someone else would be really proud of you today.” Marion took a deep breath before she continued, “Jules would be very proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been getting all the prompts but everything I've been writing seems absolute rubbish so far. Plus, ever since Jules passed, I felt like I had to write something about that but every time I tried, I couldn't. So, I kinda said my goodbye in this one.
> 
> #JB17


End file.
